Everlasting Family Love
by CloudStrife-Caitie
Summary: This is a fanfiction of alot of anime's all in one so I explain all the anime's in the first AN and it is an AU created by myself and my friend Kai


**Everlasting Family Love**

_**A/N: **__I do not own any characters from __**Inuyasha, Beyblade, Eureka 7, Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, Elfen Lied,Battle B'daman,Resident Evil 4, Killer Seven, Final Fantasy, Kenshin,Spirited Away, or Zelda**__. Though all these characters names are used these people are nothing like how the creaters intended them to be. They are different, except their names. This story is an__** A/U **__and may contain: scences of violence, and coarse laguage. __**Viewer DIscretion is advised. **__Yet none of the less enjoy . Also! Edward Elric is Alphonse , cause I always got them mixed up so yeah! . my friend and I Role Play alot and this is all of our ideas and our story, so give some credit to Kai Wall as well as me ._

**Chapter 1- Meeting Alphonse Elric**

"Aw, come on Kagome!! Do I have too?" "Yes, now tell me what 4x4 is" " Come on Kagome!!! I know that, give me some credit" " Okay, Naruto okay. What is the square root of 100." " Okay... I don't know that.." Kagome laughed," See what did I tell you?" " SHhh!!"

Naruto ran his hands through his hair. He appreciated Kagome's help but sometimes school was just so hard, he didn't even want to do it.. at all. He just wanted to fail again and move on and be a plumber or something, he didn't belong here anyway. He knew there was a better place for him, somewhere.. he didn't know where but it was somewhere. But not here. Deffinatly not here. "Hey Kagome?" She looked at him," Yeh, Naruto what is it?" " I think I'm going to go home, okay?" " Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow...right?" He shrugged," Maybe you will maybe you wont, I haven't decided that yet." " Oh my Naruto, just because you don't understand something does that mean that you're going to skip school?" "That's exactly what that means." "Naruto! Come on you can't expect to pass this year if you skip." "Kagome, I don't think you understand I failed last year, and I never missed a single day. I'm not cut out for this school crap." "It's not crap Naruto, if it was crap then I would ditch it too, do you want to be a homeless bum." " That's what I am right now." " ..you have a house Naruto." "Yeah... if you can even call that a house."

He stood up," I'll see you later Kagome, if not at school I will see you for my next lesson tomorrow anyways. See ya." He turned and left the house and Kagome sighed. " There has to be some place for him , especially if this is what he thinks of school." She closed her eyes and placed her head on her books and fell asleep.

The screetch of tires was what woke her up and Sota walked into the room," Kagome, what was that." Kagome was looking at the door and she ran outside with Sota following her. "What was that?" "There he is!!" Gunshots echoed in the night air and Kagome ran and saw an over turned motorcycle and the police were shooting at it. She ran over to the motorcycle. " Hey, are you okay?" A blonde haired boy was laying behind the motorcycle and he looked unconcious. "Hey, sir?" She shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes and moaned," uh..." "Sir?" He held his head and looked at her and gasped and backed away," S-stay away!!" " Are you okay?" "Y-yes I'm fine..." " There he is!" Kagome turned her head and saw the police coming towards them. " Dammit." "Wait!," she looked back at the blond and he was running away." Hey! wait," she got up and ran after him. " Miss!! Don't he's a fugitive." "I need to make sure he's not ingured!" " Miss, please bring him back to us when you are done." "Why, why should I?" " Please Miss, he's wanted by the military."

Kagome stared at them for a moment and ran after the blonde," Hey, wait!!"

The blonde haired boy ran as fast as he could and ran around the corner and huffed. _" I hope I got away from those military dogs." _He thought as he peaked around the corner and came face to face with Kagome. He gasped and fell backwards," Don't do that!!" " Are you alright sir?" "Yes, I am," he said slowly getting to his feet. " You're not injured?" " No, I'm not." He brushed himself off. _"What does she want anyways?" _ He grabbed his arm and hissed painfully," Ah, they got my arm..." Kagome gasped," Come to my house and I'll get you fixed up." " I don't need your help, I can do it myself." He stood up and help his arm painfully. " I don't need anyone's help." He mummbled under his breath. " Please, I wont hand you over to those people." He looked at her," Are you serious?" She nodded," Yes" " Okay," He moaned. " I'll come." She smiled and helped him back to her house.

" So what's your name?" " That is none of your concern." "Mine's Kagome Higuarashi." The blonde twiched," So?" " Why were the police chasing you?" " Why do you ask so many god damn questions!!!" " I was just Curious." " Well don't be." " Let me fix up your arm." The blonde rolled up the sleeve of his arm and his forearm was bleeding. Kagome took his arm in her hand and stared at it," hmm, there is no bullet inside your arm." " Thank god for that." " But it looks like it just grazed it." " Okay.." " I'll be right back," She got up and went up the stairs and Sota walked over to the blonde," Hi.." " Hello..." " How are you" " Okay, I just got shot at by the police but I'm completely fine." " Okay" The blonde rolled his eyes," Can I help you with anything else?" Sota shook his head. " Good, so go away." Sota got tears in his eyes and he sniffed. The blonde expression turned from sour to soft in an instant," Hey wait... you're not crying...are you?" Sota sniffled again and wiped his eyes,"N-no." The blonde sighed," I'm sorry kid." " It's Sota and you?" The blonde shook his head," _It shouldn't matter if I just tell this little kid who I am." _He thought. " I'm Alphonse Elric, Call me Al." " That's a cool name." Al smiled," You think so?" Sota nodded," Yeah I like it much better than my name, yours is only two letters!" Al laughed," Yeah I guess it is."

Kagome came back dowstairs to see Al and Sota sitting at the table talking like they were good friends. " I see you've met our guest Sota." Sota nodded," His name is Al." Kagome smiled," Well it's good to know I can call you by your name now Al." Al nodded slowly," I guess." " Let's take a look at the arm and get it fixed up." Al nodded.

" There I'm all done." " Thank you, for your help Kagome, Sota but I must be on my way now." " Aww, why," Sota complained. " I - I-." Al shifted in his seat," _I can't stay somewhere too long or I'll get attached and I can't do that. Not again_." He thought. " Come on Al, just stay the night and then you can be on your way again but it's dark outside now and I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you go. You're our guest and I insit you stay atleast one night."

Al shook his head, he then looked at Sota and sighed," One night... Just one okay?" Sota nodded and squeeled," Yay!! Al you can sleep in my room if you want to." Al nodded and smiled," Sure why not."

Sota grabbed Al's hand and smiled," Let's go!!" Al continued his smile," Okay, okay settle down I'm here all night." Kagome smiled as the two boys headed up to Sota's room," AHHH!!! I have to finish my homework." She scampered to the table and continued her homework.

_A/N: Well that is the first chapter, if you like it then that is good, if you don't then don't read it. I have fun writting it, stay tuned for the next chapter titled, "Meeting a red eyed foe!"_


End file.
